


Soaked

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [82]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Happy 25th! Here is some porn.





	Soaked

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. one small kiss, pulling away for an instant, then devouring each other 
> 
> 10\. staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in

Maybe it was the rain, the excitement of her first case, or, more likely, it was Mulder’s awkward charm and boyish smile.

The laughter bubbles out of her and for a moment they just stare at each other. On their way back to the car their shoulder’s bump a couple times.

Unbidden her thoughts go to his warm fingers on her lower back, the fabric barely brushing her skin. She could feel his breath against her skin and she’d been unable to help the rush of wetness between her legs and she only prayed that he couldn’t smell it.

At the car, something unnamed stopped them in their tracks and they turned to look at each other.

“I’m glad you’re here.” Mulder says quietly and Scully notices just how close they are standing.

She looks up at him, “Do you still think I’m a spy?”

He grins back at her, “I’m coming around.”

His eyes move to her lips and she licks them unconsciously before looking at his own. They are wet and plump and she wants them.

In a moment she feels his breath on her cheek and then they share a small kiss, almost testing it out. Before either of them has a moment to think there is no room between them and his tongue is between her lips. She’s not exactly sure how it happened but it’s electric. The only word for his lips is luscious. They eat her up and her mind wanders to other places his lips could work their magic.

He pushes her up against the car and she moans in his mouth. Mulder moves down her cheeks and jaw to her neck where he leaves gentle bites. She shivers against him and grabs fistfuls of his wet hair.

His hands land on her ass and she wraps her legs around him, through their soaked pants she can feel him big and hard against her and they grind together.

“Oh, God.” She moans.

When he pushes her legs from around him she is confused until he begins to fumble at her zipper.

“Protection?”

“Don’t need it.” He mumbles and he forces his hand past the damp fabric. When he finally touches her she trembles and holds on tight.

“Holy shit…”

And he’s skilled. His long fingers move between her folds as he circles her clit. He places two fingers on either side of her most sensitive spot and moves them in tandem.

“Perfect…” Scully pulls at his hair again and he bites her collarbone.

It only takes a few minutes for her to cum against his hand, bucking against him violently.

She takes a moment to recover before lowering herself to her knees. The ground is wet and muddy but she can see the ridge of him through his pants and she wants him.

Mulder moans at the feeling of her hand rubbing him through his pants.

After a few long seconds of maneuvering the wet fabric he is in her hand, long and hot. She slides him into her mouth sliding her tongue against his smooth surface. Mulder throws his head back and moans loudly as his fingers tangle in her hair.

Her hand fondles his balls skillfully and the other scratches lightly at his thighs.

“Jesus Christ, Scully.”

She’s not sure why the sound of his surname from his lips sounds so hot but it makes her movements, even more, enthusiastic.

A few minutes later he’s cumming in her mouth. She swallows and licks him clean.

As they both sip up their pants they avoid eye contact.

Awkwardness is thick in the air and even worse when they are back in the car.

“That was- so good.” Mulder says in what sounds like wonder.

Scully nods, “But it can’t happen again.”

He looks over at her but nods in agreement before putting the car into drive away in search of a shower and a dryer.


End file.
